Evablindness
by Criminal13
Summary: Bueno ultimamente lei el libro y se me ocurrio escribir un fic combinando Evangelion con el libro de Saramago Ensayo sobre la ceguera .. Ire poniendo varios capitulos...haber si se dejan un comment y me dicen que tal esta


Asuka se despertó de repente. Los ojos azules se volvieron en la oscuridad y no pudo distinguir mucho a su alrededor. Tanteó el suelo en busca de la sábana y volvió a cubrirse. Se tendió de lado y observó a través de la única ventana de la habitación. Allá afuera corría el viento y las ramas de los árboles se estremecían, balanceándose peligrosamente de un lado a otro.

Shinji dormía como una roca, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de un intruso que se arrastraba sobre la mesa de noche. El insecto anduvo un poco mas antes de detenerse junto a la lámpara, se escurrió debajo del soporte y relajó las antenas, fatigadas por el arduo trabajo al que eran sometidas diariamente. Si el insecto hubiese podido hablar, y por hablar se entiende la manera por la que los humanos nos comunicamos las cosas, habría dicho que estaba cansadísimo y que el lugar que había encontrado era de lejos el más cómodo que hubiese encontrado jamás.

En efecto, el escondite era bastante cálido, como todas las estancias del departamento en el que vivía Misato. Incluso Pen-Pen, que prefería la frescura del refrigerador, se sentía muy a gusto cuando se sentaba al sofá a ver la televisión.

Sin embargo; a pesar del ambiente acogedor, la tensión presente en torno a la situación que se vivía en ese momento echaba por tierra la atmósfera de tranquilidad y la engullía como una jauría de lobos engulle al rebaño desprotegido. Durante tantos años todo había marchado bien, las ciudades se recuperaban, la naturaleza volvía a la vida los territorios que habían permanecido anegados, las personas en general tenían la esperanza de recuperar el mundo que una vez había sido suyo y que ahora se encontraba allí, sumergido bajo cientos y cientos de metros de agua. Quince años después las consecuencias del gran impacto que fundió la antártida se sentían menos, en parte gracias al trabajo de los gobiernos que sobrevivieron al desastre y en parte gracias a la voluntad humana, que no pudo con la carga de saber que su especie, la más numerosa desde los inicios de la civilización, podría extinguirse si es que no se hacía algo pronto.

Si bien es cierto que detrás del mal llamado Segundo Impacto aun se encuentran muchas sombras, en general, los que quedaron vivos asumieron su tarea de reconstructores del mundo, con ardua convicción.

Es en estas circunstancias que inicia nuestra historia.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Asuka volvió a despertarse. Se frotó los ojos con desgano y decidió que lo mejor era ir por un vaso de agua.

Avanzó lentamente hasta la cocina, la prisa no era necesaria y en todo caso era mejor no despertar a Misato así que de a pocos se acercó hasta el fregadero y acercó un vaso de cristal. El chorro insignificante golpeó el recipiente con delicadeza y su ascensión tardó un poco. Asuka giró la llave y, ya más despierta, bebió largo y tendido hasta que no quedó nada más del líquido transparente. Es insomnio, pensó, normalmente no tengo estos problemas para dormir. No era la primera vez que sufría de algo así. Años atrás había tenido que frecuentar al doctor por problemas con el sueño. En Alemania es donde le habían recetado unas pastillas que la mantuvieron dormida varios días. Lo más probable es que se me haya quitado el sueño, nada más. Sí, estoy exagerando demasiado.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que estaba en su cama, con la almohada cubriéndole la cabeza. Se iba quedando dormida en el sueño, los párpados se le cerraban y entonces despertaba.

Vaya tontería, ni siquiera puedo imaginar que duermo. Continuó con los ojos cerrados.

Pensó en Kaji. Dónde estaría. Probablemente en alguna misión, en algún crucero, espiando a algún sospechoso de espionaje. Qué excitante, sí, qué excitante.

Si lo tuviese allí, junto a su cama, no sería tan malo no poder dormir.

De repente, sin quererlo, o queriéndolo tal vez, la imagen de Kaji fue sustituida por un rostro más joven, de ojos tristes que se excusaba por no haber cerrado la puerta del baño.

Por qué estoy pensando en ese idiota, maldición, no puedo estar tranquila nunca. Ikari era una verdadera molestia. Y no es que le importase mucho, pero la pasividad del muchacho la ponía casi siempre de mal humor. Era como si su estado de ánimo estuviese condicionado al del piloto del EVA-01. Por último estaba esa tal Rei Ayanami. Su rostro pálido y sus ojos rojos inquietantemente tranquilos eran insoportables. Me voy a dormir, decidió. Y abrió los ojos.

Por un momento creyó que alguien había encendido la luz, porque, precisamente para no despertar a nadie, había obviado encenderla ella misma. Su visión en ese momento era un líquido lechoso.

Quién prendió la luz, preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Esperó a que el efecto de la luz pasara, pero después de algunos minutos seguía sin poder ver nada más que esa sustancia blanca frente a sus ojos.

No puede ser, aún incrédula, se tocó las pupilas y tuvo que cerrarlas de inmediato. Esperó un poco más, como si de alguna manera todo fuese a pasar. Despertaría en su cama y comprobaría que todo había sido un sueño, que nunca había ido por el vaso con agua.

Pero paso un rato más y no ocurrió nada.

Desesperada, comenzó a llamar a gritos; Me he quedado ciega, me he quedado ciega.


End file.
